Sharpe's Legend
by Blackadder VII
Summary: Sequel/Prequel to Sharpe's Doctor; The Doctor and Amy Pond travel to India 1802 where along with Sergeant Richard Sharpe they get embroiled in a Raja's deadly scheme. With an old foe at there backs, will Sharpe and the Doctor be able to save the day? The wonderful cover image designed by BlueNeutrino!
1. Chapter 1

**Sharpe's Legend Prologue**

**Blurb: Sequel/Prequel to Sharpe's Doctor; India 1802 the Doctor, Amy Pond and Sergeant Richard Sharpe get embroiled in a Raja's deadly scheme to change the tide of the upcoming war. With an old foe at Sharpe's back, will Sharpe and the Doctor save the day?**

**This story is set between Sharpe's Tiger and Sharpe's Triumph for Bernard Cornwell Sharpe series and Series 5 for Doctor Who between Vincent and the Doctor and The Lodger.**

**Quote of the Week**** from the Eleventh Doctor in the Series 5 Promo**

"_**All of time and space; everywhere and anywhere; every star that ever was. Where do you want to start?"**_

Prologue

Life had become a nirvana on Earth for a one Duśmana Jāsūsa. Jāsūsa had started his life at the rock bottom with nothing. Born into an untouchable caste, in a shack just outside Bombay, but he had found his vocation in the gathering and distribution of information. Jāsūsa had started from by selling information about criminals to Calcutta militia to selling information to the British about the Mahratta's.

Jāsūsa was now about to make deal that would set him as a rich man for the rest of his life, all for a couple of meager secrets about an English man which seemed to be worth a lot to the Raja of Kayamata.

Jāsūsa was sitting on a platform on comfy cushions in the Raja's garden that was based in the heart of his Palace. Kayamata was a tiny sovereign state in the north of India but was very rich and could easily afford the upkeep of this beautiful garden.

It looked glorious in the midday sun and Jāsūsa's mind wandered while he waited for the Raja's big Vizier Nandī to fetch his master. There was a cough which disturbed Jāsūsa from his dreams and on seeing the important person in front of him he immediately got his knees with his head bowed.

In front of him were two of the most powerful people in Kayamata. The Vizier Nandī stood the left, he was a big man. He was easily eight foot tall and was built like a brick chicken house. The silk red royal robe decorated with yellow and blue facings couldn't hide the big muscles that surpassed those of the legendary Jettis (Hindu Strongmen). In short Nandī reminded Jāsūsa of a ferocious bull. The man standing next was infamous throughout India.

Rumour had it the Black Raja had been alive for centuries before the time of the Great Prophet Muhammad but Jāsūsa knew it must be just talk. The Black Raja looked to be in his late twenties and was decked out like a Raja should be.

He was wearing a black robe laced with gold trim with a black and silver turban. In the centre of the turban was badge that displayed the royal Kayamata symbol. A bright white crescent moon made of pearl on a black background. The Black Raja also carried a strangely carved gold sceptre. Jāsūsa knew from his Intel that despite his age the Raja was very powerful.

The Black Raja of Kayamata was the ruler of one of the small Mahratta's states near the territories of Hokar. Some say the Black Raja had the Ruler of Hokar ear and there was a strong alliance between the two nations. The Black Raja also was in control of most of the trade in northern India that the British East India Company hadn't yet covenanted.

"A thousand pardons Sahib, I was just waiting for your arrival" said Jāsūsa.

The Black Raja gave an indulgent smile.

"No need to apologize my friend I owe you a great deal for the information you gave to Lord Nandī" said the Black Raja.

The Raja walked forward so he was only standing a metre away from the bowed figure of Jāsūsa.

"The thank you is unnecessary Sahib. I got the information for the reward that your honoured self was offering is thank you enough" said Jāsūsa.

"Of course, before I give out your reward I just wanted to confirm the valiantly the information. Is it completely accurate" asked the Black Raja?

The Raja's face had changed from calm to intense and his eye colour changed from grey to blood red. Jāsūsa was compelled to stare deep into the Raja's red eyes and tell the truth.

"Yes I gathered all the intelligence on Sir William Saxon myself through painstaking research. Through servant's gossip to several sources I have made within the East India Company" said Jāsūsa.

"Good then my plans can go ahead. Thank you again Duśmana Jāsūsa your information is invaluable. It will be a shame to end such a promising case" said the Black Raja.

"End Sahib" asked Jāsūsa?

The Black Raja gave a dangerous smile and his features transformed. His skin changed to ash grey, his eyes to black holes of red and blue mattered hair fell down from his turban. His spectre transubstantiated into a silver trident which the Black Raja place the tip on Jāsūsa's back.

"I can't have you running around telling people you gave me this information. I also need to power up Sanskrit on the energies of the human body. So your death will be rather convenient, don't worry it's nothing personal" said the insensate Raja in a inhuman voice.

Jāsūsa could do nothing but stare in horror at his killer but to continue to kneel on the ground.

"Oh all the Gods please save me from the Destroyer" screamed Jāsūsa.

Nandī knowing what was about to happen, the big man just stood and chuckled as his master thrust his trident into Jāsūsa's back. A look of sheer horror and shock appear on Jāsūsa as he dissolved into light which was absorbed by the trident 'Sanskrit'.

The inhuman monster dissolved back into human flesh as the alien creature put back on the disguise of the Black Raja. He then turned back to his subordinate with his face the picture of calm calculation.

"Nandī make the preparations, I want to be fully prepared for the arrival of the English delegation. Also I don't want to be stuck next to some boring bureaucrat during the English welcome dinner. Make sure you sit me next to someone interesting, even if it has to be a lowly soldier" ordered the Black Raja.

XXXX

The Doctor grinned as Amy walked into the Console room, sleep still in her eyes. She was usual clothes; a short denim skirt and a leather jacket half covering a red top. While the Doctor wore his customary red bow tie, tweed jacket, slacks and boots.

"You know what's missing from our lives Amy" asked the Doctor?

Amy gave a small half smile and replied.

"Proper fashion sense" stated Amy fixedly staring at his bow tie.

"Not even close, what's missing in our lives is a good curry. I know the best curry place in the entire Universe, a little restaurant in Calcutta in 1937. Well technically speaking it's the second best place, but I've been banned from the first. The Curry place on Rangoon twelve right next to the post office" admitted the Doctor.

"You banned, what did you do, park the TARDIS on top of the owners cat" asked Amy?

"No actually there was an incident involving the discovery of a mutated tentacle in my curry. Anyway this place is much better, the owner promised to cook me up a real great meal if I ever I was in town. How about it Amy care to sample the curry of the Gods" asked the Doctor?

Amy grinned infected by the Doctor's energy and enthusiasm.

"I'm game if you are, I haven't had a curry in ages" replied Amy.

"Off we go then" said the Doctor.

He entered the coordinates and the TARDIS zoomed off through the vortex.

While the Doctor bounded around the console with the energy of a sugar high five year old, Amy sat down in one of the chairs. Ever since the run in with the Earth Reptiles Amy thought she had forgot something that was tearing her to pieces but she couldn't remember what. Vincent Van Gogh had seen it and described it as a deep sadness within her and Amy couldn't explain it was unable to explain it away. But she had a feeling that the Doctor knew what Amy was missing but whenever she brought up the subject the Doctor always changed the subject. It was hard fighting against someone who was a past master at talking nonsense. Amy train of thought was broken when the groan of the TARDIS as it emerged into the common plane of existence.

"Come along Pond" said the Doctor.

The Doctor bounded out of the TARDIS and Amy followed and she stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. A dark shadow appeared over the Doctor at the sight of the wreck and pillaged Indian Village in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 01**

**Sorry for the wait, I have been bogged down with Uni stuff. ****If you have any comments, criticisms or praise please review it will be most welcome.**

**Quote of the Week from Bernard Cornwell's short story Sharpe's Ransom**

'**Monsieur Sharpe!' Father Defoy remonstrate****d. 'This is the house of God!' **

'_**Sorry, Father,' Sharpe said, pushing the pistol into a pocket of his coat and snatching off his snow-crusted hat. 'I've brought you three sinners who want to make confession,' he said as he kicked Corporal Lebecque up the aisle. 'Three miserable sinners, Father, whose souls need shriving before I send them to hell.'**_

Chapter 01 Welcome to the Jungle

A procession of men walked through a moist jungle path leading towards the small kingdom of Kayamata. At the front was a company of sepoys led by a neat English Captain. Usual the red coats would be given the honour of leading this convoy but it was thought by the English if they left the Sepoys at the rear they would desert.

At the rear was a company of green Red Coats from the 33rd marching in ordered ranks. These troops had just arrived in India and had been formed into an informal company. It was quite obvious they were new troops because they coat looked new, there bayonets were still shiny and half of them had blisters on there feet. While at the centre of the convoy on English horse's rode a Diplomat, Sir William Saxon and Entourage of one deputy five under secretary's and ten menservants plus a mass of luggage that Sir William at insisted he needed for his work.

The Jungle path was too uneven for horse drawn carriages so Sir Saxon and his entourage were forced to ride horses and spent most of their time complaining about it. They rode in a pairs in a neat line and at the end of the line riding five meters behind was an odd pair of soldier's riding on Irish breed horses.

One was a Colonel of the East Indian Trading Company with flowing white hair, while the man riding next to him was a British Sergeant, with hair that had been chalked white and a red coat. He was carrying a pack and had a smoothbore musket slung over one shoulder.

"Damn this hot air, you'd be able to boil an egg in this heat" said the Sergeant.

The Company Colonel Hector McCandless gave the Sergeant a disapproving look. McCandless was a deeply religious person who followed the good book to the letter. So much so he was a vegetarian and absolutely loathed swearing

"Sorry sir I forgot how much you hate profanities" apologized the Sergeant

The Colonel nodded accepting the Serpent's apology and forgiving him.

"I understand Sharpe; this air does make me long for the cold air of the Scottish Highland. You must be bored after all the excitement of Seringapatam's armoury" commented McCandless.

Sergeant Richard Sharpe gave McCandless crooked smile. Sharpe and McCandless were as friendly as a Sergeant and a Colonel could be. They had become close when he and McCandless had been locked up in the Tippu Sultan's dungeon, and to pass the time McCandless had helped teach him how to read and write. After the Siege of Seringapatam Sharpe had been made a Sergeant and had been assigned to help organize the city's armoury.

He had spent one and half years in that position when out of the blue orders from Colonel McCandless came ordering Sharpe to join the Colonel on this diplomat mission.

"I wouldn't say excitement sir; it has been getting too tame for me. I've been wanting to get out of the city for a while now. But why did you want me here, I mean a soldier like me doesn't have a place in diplomacy" asked Sharpe.

McCandless chuckled

"Your right Sharpe, the Tippu's tigers would make a better diplomat than you. I brought your along not for your tongue but your wits and skills. God help me but I may need them before this is all over" said McCandless.

Sharpe's face went serious; the Army only used his skills in thievery and murder only as a last resort. Skills Shape had learned as an orphaned youth on the grimy cutthroat back alleys of London.

But it was because of Sharpe's skill and some luck that had been the reason he had been give a sergeants strips.

"What do you know of Kayamata, the kingdom we are heading for" asked McCandless.

"Nothing Sir" replied Sharpe.

"I had never heard about it either until a couple of weeks ago. Kayamata is a small sovereign state the size of Edinburgh. Not much is known about Kayamata apart from three things. One, that Kayamata controls most of the trade for this region. Two, the Raja of Kayamata has the ear of Holkar, one of greatest military powers in the north of India. An three the Raja of Kayamata is known throughout India as a bad hat. They call him the Black Raja, like there referring to the devil himself" explained McCandless.

"When do you want me to kill the bast... I mean bugger sir" asked Sharpe?

Sharpe had about to say bastard but remembered McCandes pet hate of bad language at the last minute.

"God no Richard, I in as a good Christian would never ask you to assassinate anyone, let alone a Raja. No I don't want to kill him; I just want to find out what the Raja's planning. This Diplomatic mission was put together so that we could sign a peace treaty with the Raja who will then convince Holkar to go to war with Scindia and the other Maratha states that are making trouble for us. That way we can go back to our original policy of 'divide and conqueror" and no English blood has to be spilled in a needless Indian campaign. But this whole situation is too good to be true in my opinion so I brought you along to find out what the Black Raja is really cooking up for us. I want you to keep your eyes open and to go places where I am not aloud and I need someone I trust" said McCandless.

Sharpe nodded in acknowledgement.

"I just have one question, why did we bring that lot along" asked Sharpe point a thumb back at two figures ten meters behind him leading the company of Red Coats. One was on horseback; the other was walking a bit behind on foot.

Riding on a slow India horse was Sharpe's old commanding officer Captain Charles Morris. Morris had been given temporary command of this new company while his own. The 33rd Light Company was waiting at Bombay for a new consignment of Red Coats to swell their ranks.

The Light Company had taken significant casualties during a night time skirmish at the Siege of Seringapatam. Captain Morris hadn't come alone, he had insisted on bringing his Sergeant along. A man that Sharpe hated above lawyers and the owners of the Foundling home here he had grown up in. Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill gave Sharpe a treacherous yellow grin when he saw Sharpe staring at him.

XXX

The Doctor and Amy had stumbled upon a destroyed village, its huts ruined and pillaged for their contents. The TARDIS had landed right on the edge right next the jungle which surrounded the village. There was no person in sight and it was as quiet as the grave.

"What happened here, I thought Calcutta 1937 wouldn't look so Stone Agey" asked Amy?

The Doctor looked from side to side and sighed.

"Yeah it does look a bit stoneish but the architecture is definitely Indian, or very near India at least. As for what happened who knows, it's human work though and the village has been abandoned for a week" said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned his hand down to stare at his wrist gold watch and then tapped it with his index finger before looking back at Amy.

"I think the TARDIS overshot the co-ordinates by a bit" said the Doctor.

"How much is a bit" asked Amy?

"Oh just hundred and thirty five years, not much in the grand scheme of things, it's 1802 and judging by the Jungle around the village we're in North India" said the Doctor.

"Not much, a hundred and thirty five years is a long time even for you and I thought Calcutta was near the coast" commented Amy.  
>The Doctor had stopped listening and had walked into the village, to a pile of grey powder that had left on the ground next to a broken hut. He bent down and picked up a pinch of powder placing it in his mouth. Amy strolled to the Doctor, disgust and embarrassment evident on his face.<p>

"Tasty, I'm guessing you're not going to want any lunch then" asked Amy sarcastically.

"Mmmm this is gun powder, good quality stuff so it wasn't bandits, but not enough sulphur to be from the British Army. Who does that leave then? Who would have the power to attack and abduct the people for this village" questioned the Doctor?

"Abducted" asked Amy?

"Yes, there are no dead bodies or evidence of funeral pyres so they must have been taken. The question is where, then we can find out the who and the why" said the Doctor

He turned on the spot, scanning the area for new clues and to his surprise the Doctor spotted a living breathing person. The Doctor grinned, snapped his fingers and pointed at the village's last living inhabitant.

"Come along Pond let go have a chat with that nice man over there"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 02**

**Sorry about the wait guys, in the holidays I tend to get a bit slack.**

**Thank you BlueNeutrino for keeping me going with your reviews. Her encouragement is second to none and I always look foward to reading her say on my story. **

**Quote of the Week comes from Doctor Who Series 5 Amy's Choice.**

**The Doctor****:**_** something here doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick.**_

Chapter 02 A Shadhu's Oncoming Storm

The Doctor was pointing a thin old man with a long beard sitting cross legged underneath a dying evergreen tree. She wouldn't have known the old man was there if the Doctor hadn't pointed him out to her. He was sitting as still as a statue, as thin as the average rake and wore only a white loincloth. The Doctor bounded over to the old man and joined him in sitting ground cross legged a few meters in front of him. Amy strolled over to the old man and waved a hand over the old man glassy stare.

"Hello anyone at home" asked Amy.

The Doctor gave Amy an exasperated look.

"Amy this man Shadhu, an Indian Holy man, he has spent his entire trying to reach the Hindu life goal of liberation. Liberating his body from all earthly concerns so his mind is fully on matters of the spirit" explained the Doctor staring the Shadhu deep in the dark eyes.

"Really so this man spends all day sitting under this tree while the rest of the villagers toil in the fields. Is it just me or is that a bit selfish" said Amy.

The Doctor gave a quick snigger.

"I suppose if you put it that, living on nothing but a single grain of rice and sitting in one position for days at a time does seem a bit selfish. But the people of India see it as the greatest act of nobility, it's the western equivalent of becoming a saint" said the Doctor.

A sudden life appeared in the eyes of the old Shadhu's eyes.

"I smell a storm" spoke the Shadhu in a soft clear voice.

"Yeah that would be me, I'm the Doctor and this is my best friend Amy" introduced the Doctor.

"Hiya" said Amy waving at the Shadhu.

The old Shadhu smiled a charming toothless grin.

"I foresaw the arrival of the Oncoming Storm and the flaming haired one, I have been waiting for you" said the old Shadhu.

"Who you calling flaming haired buddy, I'm ginger got that" said Amy indigently.

Unlike Amy, the Doctor was more interested in what the Shadhu had to say.

"Really waiting for us, I hope you're not from the Library of Alexandra VI. I kind of lost several of there books when the TARDIS reconfigured itself" said the Doctor.

"The people of Kayamata need someone to stand up and fight for them. The village around is just one of hundred that have been harvested for there people. Men, women and children have been taken for a work of great evil" said the Shadhu.

"What evil" asked Amy?

"An evil that like the storm does not come from this world. But to the rest of the world this evil is known as the Black Raja of Kayamata" replied the Shadhu.

The Doctor had heard enough, he got to his feet and dusted himself off. Although Amy hadn't seen it the Doctor was angered by the destruction of this innocent village.

"I can promise two things before I leave one will stand up for oppressed and that the people of Kayamata will return to there villages" said the Doctor.

With that the Doctor turned on his heels and started walking back to the TARDIS, Amy following close behind.

"So are we going after this 'Black Raja' on the say so of a smelly old man" asked Amy?

"Not just any smelly old man, but a smelly old man with a slight telepathic ability. Enough to see the truth in things and have a very very limited view of the future, Just shapes and wobbles lines really but sometimes just sometimes he can see events like us. If there was anyone in India who could tell us what was going on it was him. Anyway I think it's time this Doctor to give this Raja a house call. Kayamata Palace here we come" said the Doctor walking like a man on a mission. Amy casual turned back to the old Shadhu and was surprised to see he was no longer sitting under the tree and was no where to be seen. Amy looked in all directions for the Shadhu but it was like he had vanished into thin air. Amy shrugged and followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

XXXX

"Because Richard the Raja is supposedly quite keen on soldiers, an he wanted to see a company of Red Coats in the flesh. So of course the Army was forced to oblige, anything to keep the Raja happy. That Company was the only one that could be spared" explained McCandless patiently.

McCandless knew that held a lot of anger and resentment towards Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill and the Colonel couldn't blame him for it.

After spending a week in the Tippu's dungeons with Hakeswill, McCandless had garnered a similar dislike for the despicable man. Although unlike Sharpe his heart held a bit of pity for the mad soldier. McCandless was awoken from his thought by the appearance of the devil himself.

Captain Morris and Hakeswill were making there way to the head of the line and had reached Sharpe and McCandless.

"I such wanted to have a quick word with Sir Saxon sir" said Morris as he rode his horse by McCandless.

Morris's 'sir' at been tact on as a after thought because as a kings soldier he had a natural contempt for soldiers employed by the East India Company.

Morris just ignored Sharpe, resenting the fact that Sharpe was riding a better horse. McCandless rode after Morris meaning to have a word with Saxon himself.

Hakeswill stayed behind, marching beside Sharpe and his horse. He gave a devilish yellow grin and his face gave an unnatural twitched. Hakeswill suffered frequently from facial twitches which made the man look madder still. This Sergeant terrified and bullied all the soldiers under his commanded and it was rumored that Hakeswill could never die. Sharpe stared down at the ugly yellow skinned Sergeant with an undisguised hatred.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Sharpie, enjoying being an Officers pet" smirked Hakeswill

"Go to hell Obadiah" retorted Sharpe.

"You first Sharpie, you have to come back to the Battalion some time and when you do I will have to organize another flogging, it says so in the scriptures" snarled Hakeswill.

Hakeswill had set Sharpe up before for a flogging and Sharpe had been lucky to survive.

"Just because those tigers couldn't kill you Obadiah doesn't mean I won't" said Sharpe not letting his anger show.

Hakeswill's upper lip curled on the reminder of Seringapatam Tiger. During the end of the end of the Siege of Seringapatam Sharpe had thrown Hakeswill into a Tigers den. Before Hakeswill could give an angry retort the Column came to a sudden halt. Sharpe's horse stopped automatically but Hakeswill who was busy staring daggers into Sharpe ran into the horse in front of him and fell back on his arse. Sharpe laughed at the sight of an indignant Sergeant Hakeswill on his arse in the mud. The Temporary Company behind them obvious thought it was hilarious because they were all bent over laughing. Hakeswill got to his feet and yelled at the soldier to be quiet and to stand to attention. All the soldier stood to attention, big grins still on there faces. Even though they had only known Hakeswill for a couple of weeks, each soldier from the Temporary Company hate his guts.

While Hakeswill berated the temporary company of the 33rd, Sharpe looked ahead to see why the Column had stopped. He saw a pair of sturdy wooden with two tiger statues placed either side of the gateway. They at arrived at the Grand Kayamata Palace, home to the Black Raja.

**Stay with it readers, next chapters is the big one. Hero will meet Hero, Heroes will meet villain and there might just be love in the air.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 03**

**This Chapter took me awhile because I trying not to get bogged down with details and I ended up getting bogged down anyway, so heres the finish product.**

**An thanks to BlueNeutrino again; I'm glad you liked the way I have written Hakeswill he is my favourite Sharpe Villain as well. He was one of the reasons I set this story in India 1802, I wanted the Doctor to meet him. That's not for a couple of chapters, but don't worry I've already draft a brutal scene between Hakeswill and t****he Doctor and a real funny one with Amy and Hakeswill.**

**Quote of the week is from Bernard Cornwell himself on Richard Sharpe:**

"_**You can put Sharpe up against 10,000 Frenchmen, and he's not going to be that scared, but put him up against a pretty woman, and he's terrified."**_

Chapter 03 Double'O Pond

The massive doors swung open without any prompting from any of the British. The ever alert Sir William Saxon stood up on his horse and ordered the Column forward, so Sharpe rode his horse into a beautiful cobbled courtyard. The courtyard was massive and could easily fit the all of the British Column. Sharpe couldn't help but be impressed by the white stoned Kayāmata Royal Palace. The gleaming Doric pillars, ornamental brackets and jutting spires that were a sight for sore eyes, the Raja must have paid a few bob for this place thought Sharpe as he stared at the massive white dome planted at the centre of the Palace.

"It's an impressive palace, although it's too pagan for my liking. Give me a sensible old Scottish Castle any day" stated McCandless as he cantered his horse next to Sharpe's.

The Scotsman was a stern man, honest as a saint, and Sharpe sometimes wondered why he liked him so much. Maybe it was because McCandless was always fair, always truthful and could talk to any man, raja or sergeant, with the same honest directness. Waiting for the arrival of the British Column, was a huge man in fine Indian clothes.

The big man the size of a bull elephant, walked up to Sir William clearly recognizing him as the one who was in charge.

"Sir Saxon I am Nandī the Vizier of Kayāmata. My Master, the Raja has asked me to make you welcome to his Country and his home. An to apologize for his absence, my Master is detained elsewhere Sahib and unable to join you at this time. But fear not Sahib the great Raja will join you tonight at dinner" explained Nandī in practiced English

Sir William looked very unnerved by the giant of a man. Not because of his words, they were the usual banter used in the game of diplomacy but because Nandī was the same height as Sir Saxon even when he was still riding his horse. The Diplomat quickly composed and replied back with forced politeness.

"Thank you for your gracious welcome Vizier to your beautiful Palace. Is there a place where weary travellers such as our selves can rest until dinner?"

This speech was all a part of the diplomatic dance that Sir Saxon knew so well. What Sir William couldn't figure is how a giant like this became Vizier of Kayāmata.

"Rooms in the Palace have set up for you and your people's accommodation. Also quarters have been made ready for your horse and the soldiers".

It was then that Nandī spotted the curious sight, a Sergeant with a pack and a musket on horseback.

"Who is that" asked Nandī pointing at Sharpe?

All eyes turned on Sharpe like he had committed

"Eh Sergeant Sharpe sir" replied Sharpe, surprised at being addressed by the Vizier.

"Sharpe here on my request, he's here to look after my spare horse and act as my servant while here" said McCandless in a polite but curt tone.

Nandī had heard the name Sharpe before. He remembered hearing about soldier called Sharpe who had infiltrated the Tippu Sultans ranks and had prematurely exploded a mine meant to destroy the British. Nandī guessed that this Sergeant must be that same Sharpe. Such a soldier would be an interest to his Master. The Black Raja had wanted someone interesting to sit next to. Nandī turned back to Sir William.

"Sahib my Master would like Sergeant Sharpe to attend dinner tonight as his honoured guest" said Nandī.

Sir Saxon frowned and curled his nose in disgust at the idea of a mere Sergeant joining him for dinner.

"Sergeant Sharpe will be busy with other duties" stated Sir Saxon as if the situation was unavoidable.

"My Master insists" replied Nandī.

Sir Saxon gave a great sign as if exceeding to a great demand.

"Sergeant Sharpe will be present".

"Thank Sahib my Master will be most pleased" replied Nandī with a low bow.

The big Vizier clapped his hands which let off the sound of a thunder clap in the courtyard which summoned an army of servants to tend to the diplomats luggage and things. One of the servants tried to grab Sharpe's pack and musket but Sharpe shooed him off. He didn't want anyone touching his pack, because hidden inside was a king ransom in jewels that he'd stolen from the Tippu Sultan himself. Hakeswill noticed this and wondered what valuable thing Sharpie had in his pack that he was worried about getting stolen. He'd have to watch Sharpie closely to find out what he had in his pack and to get enough dirty to destroy Sharpie once and for all.

"The servants will show you to your rooms and dinner will be in the Royal Dinning Hall at six o'clock" proclaimed Nandī turning away then as if remembering something, turned back to the British.

"Sahib, Two other English arrived earlier with British Foreign Office Credentials and claiming to be part of your group. A Miss Amy Pond and a man claiming to be a Doctor" reported Nandī.

Sir Saxon frown became deeper and a measure of surprise crossed his face.

"A doctor, doctor who" asked Sir Saxon?

**XXXXX**

The Doctor and Amy weren't the first ones to arrive in the Antrim, which stood as a waiting room for the great hall beyond. Sir William was there with a small entourage of what Amy thought as a bunch of kiss asses standing ten meters away from them. The Doctor and Amy had met Sir William when he had crashed into their rooms demanding to know who they were. The Doctor had managed to mollify him like he had the Palace guards by producing his Psychic Paper and coming up with some twaddle about overseeing the negotiations. Like the Palace Guards, Sir William had accepted the Doctor story straight away and had invited him and Amy to dinner.

This was why the Doctor and Amy were waiting in a square oriental styled room with two big Indian Chandeliers hanging over their heads. Amy sighed she wished the Doctor hadn't dragged her to this dinner. She had been forced to wear a purple dress with more layers than a chunk of Rocky Road Ice Cream. That wasn't including the cheese wire undies that were agony to wear and the whale bone corset that left her breathless. While the Doctor got to wear his usual outfit. All to go to a boring dinner where a bunch of tedious men who each had a hippopotamus grandfather (judging by their weight) would make pompous speeches and suck up to this Black Raja fellow.

"Doctor why didn't we just burst in through the front door like we usual do and just confront Black Raja? Why do we have do this the boring way" asked Amy impatiently?

"Cause Amy there too much at stake to come in with all the metaphorical guns blazing, we're flying blind here. I'm not Rambo or that Die Hard guy; I fight evil dictators with knowledge not with nasty projectiles. I need information, the who, the what, the when and most of importantly the why. Thousands of lives depend on it, so for now we do it the boring way" said the Doctor.

"I know the TARDIS picked up over five hundred thousand life signs in this Palace but where are they? This Palace is a big joint but it can't hide that many stolen villagers, this Raja can't be hiding them all under his bed" said Amy.

The Doctor slumped, some of his infinity enthusiasm dissipated.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working on it. I know that there are only a hundred fifty servants, guards, cooks and other what nots in this Palace so there must be another 499,850 people somewhere in the Palace grounds. That's why I need you to case this 'joint' while I distract everyone else" said the Doctor.

"Wouldn't it be better if I just pretend to faint and you case the joint, your much better at the casing thing with you Sonic Screwdriver" said Amy.

"Yeah I am, but you have the perfect cover and the opportunity. During the end of the dinner in the 1800's men smoke those horrible cigars while the proper women 'retire' for the night. When you 'retire' for the night you can have a look around and if you get caught you can just say that you got lost. You will Amy Pond super spy, Double'O Pond. Oh an while your looking around you might want to take a look under the Raja bed, you never know what you might find. I once find a big teddy bear under Stalin's bed" said the Doctor.

Amy was about to make a retort about not being a proper lady for a long time but it was interrupted by the arrival of two soldiers. One was an old white haired man in a blue soldier's uniform but Amy didn't take any notice of him. She did take notice of the man next to him. The man was wearing a neat British Sergeants Uniform with chalked white hair, tanned skin and handsome features. It was his blue eyes that attracted Amy the most, they spoke danger. Hmm Amy thought; things have just become interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 04**

**BlueNeutrino: I hope you like the Sharpe and Amy interaction ****I put in this chapter. Theirs loads more to come and I am just getting started, so enjoy.**

**Quote of the week comes from Chameleon Circuit Song Regenerate Me.**

"_**Lonely saviour of the universe,  
>Last in line of all my kin.<br>King of sacrifice and bearer of justice,  
>I am your last chance to repent."<strong>_

**Loved the album Chameleon Circuit, keep up the good work!**

Chapter 04 The Doctor's Man Crush

The Doctor too stared at the Redcoat Sergeant and seemed to recognize him.

"I know that human over there, let me see who would I know in India 1802" thought the Doctor out loud?

The Doctor then snapped his fingers and pointing at the Sergeant.

"Of course, Richard Sharpe, an look at him. He looks so young, I kind of miss his cool scar" said the Doctor.

A surprised Amy turned away from Sharpe's blue eyes to face the Doctor.

"You've met him before, who is he" asked Amy?

"Blimey Amy don't tell me you have never heard of Richard Sharpe. Anyone who's breezed through a history book knows Sharpe" asked the Doctor in astonishment.

"The only history book's I was interested in was on Roman history, an they were only the picture books. Plus history is so dull, it's just a bunch of stupid men making stupid discoveries or conquests that are really boring to read about" complained Amy.

"Oh Amy history is cool. Just look at me, I know my history and I'm cool" said the Doctor.

Amy coughed and made sound that sounded rather like loser but the Doctor didn't notice.

"Sharpe is a fixed moment in time and space, an important historical figure in his own right. In an age where conquest has become the latest rage and the common man strives for freedom, Sharpe emerged as something of a hero, because of his ambition and drive not to mention, a healthily dose of romanticism. These amazing human qualities', not to mention a great deal of luck drove him to become an Officer, by saving General Sir Arthur Wellesley's life in a year's time. Which was Literally the most impossible feat for any man born in the gutter to do. Although Sharpe does have his faults, he has a violent streak longer than the Greenwich Meridian. Which guess in the end makes Sharpe the most 'human' human I have ever had the pleasure to meet. An as you know Amy I have rather a soft spot for humans" explained the Doctor.

"Ooh Doctor sounds like you have a man crush on him" teased Amy.

The Doctor gave Amy a perplexed look, as he usual did when Amy said something completely and utterly foreign to him.

"I don't have a 'man crush' just a healthy respect for Sharpe. Me and Sharpe have had a few awesome adventures together, although I have never seen Sharpe this young before. I tell you what Amy let's go meet him, I'll introduce you" said the Doctor starting to walk over to Sharpe.

Amy who couldn't run in her dress so she had to pull up her dress a bit to keep up with the Doctor.

"Isn't that like breaking the time traveller code or something? You know meeting people before you have actually met them" asked Amy.

"There are the laws of time, an technically we're bending the rules rather than breaking them. I doubt Sharpe will recognize me in the future, I looked very different back then" said the Doctor.

XXXX

"So what are you going to do when the cigars start getting handed out" asked McCandless?

Sharpe gave a savage smile and replied.

"Excuse myself then have a look around the Palace for anything this rich bugger has anything to hide"

McCandless filched at Sharpe's use of bugger and frowned at Sharpe in reproval.

"Don't break into anything yet, just take a look around and find places of interest. I don't want you to rock the boat this early on Sharpe" said McCandless.

"Yes sir, of course sir" lied Sharpe.

Sharpe was planning to do more than just 'look around'. He had his lock pick and a knife hidden in his coat and doubted McCandless would mind, if he brought back something interesting for him. It was then that McCandless and Sharpe saw two English strangers approaching from across the large room. McCandless locked onto the strange young man with the bowtie and weird foppish hair approaching him.

"Hmm this must be Dr. Smith from the Foreign Office, I've been meaning to talk to the man" said McCandless.

But Sharpe wasn't listening; he was busy staring at Dr Smith's companion. A white skinned woman whose beauty hit Sharpe like a bullet in the chest.

She had ravishing shoulder length red hair and stunning skin that reminded Sharpe of fine ivory. She wore a stunning purple dress which worked well with for red hair and pale skin. McCandless didn't notice Sharpe's smitten expression as the Doctor walked over to him. The young man with the ancient green eyes grabbed McCandless's hand and gave it a quick pump.

"Hello there I'm the Doctor, Agent of the British Foreign Office etc and this is my ward Miss Amelia Pond, of the Leadworth Ponds" said the Doctor.

"Ward" asked Amy?

The Doctor quickly turned back to Amy and winked at her.

"Yes ward, you know like Batman and his ward Dick Grayson" whispered the Doctor before turning back to McCandless.

"No one is ever going to believe I'm his ward, the Doctor looks about eight years old" muttered Amy under her breath.

"A pleasure to meet you and your Ward Miss Pond" said McCandless giving Amy a small bow.

"I am Colonel Hector McCandless once of His Majesty's Scotch Brigade, and now in the service of the East India Company"

The Doctor gave McCandless a charming smile.

"Who's your silent red coated friend" asked the Doctor mischief in his eyes.

"Sharpe sir, Sergeant Richard Sharpe of the Kings 33rd" said Sharpe.

The Doctor grabbed Sharpe's hand and pumped it vigorously before giving it back.

"Great to meet you Sharpe and please whatever you do, don't call me sir, just call me Doctor or . No forget it's a rubbish name" said the Doctor grinning like a loon.

"I will try not to Sir" retorted Sharpe not knowing what to make of this strange Doctor.

The Doctor laughed and then trailed off when he stared into Sharpe's blue eyes. They were very much the same since the last time he'd looked into them after their last misadventure, just had a few less years on them. Sharpe's eyes contained their usual amount of aggression and Romanism which made him the man he was.

"Any-way what are you lot doing here? What's the Company's Spymaster and the Army's favourite rogue got to do with Diplomatic relations with a minor Indian State" asked the Doctor?

"Shhh laddie, I don't want the whole kingdom and the heavens above to know my trade. Come over here and I'll explain" hushed McCandless, putting an arm around the Doctor and leading him off to quiet corner to talk.

This left Sharpe and Amy to stand by themselves, Amy noticing this took a step towards the silent Sergeant.

"So Soldier boy are you always this talkative" said Amy.

"No ma'm I usual speak more freely than this except I have been ordered by Sir William to keep my gob shut for the night" replied Sharpe.

Amy smiled seductively.

"Really Soldier boy and do you always do what you're told" said Amy.

"Not as a rule Ma'm, especially when it's a fat silly bastard giving the orders" said Sharpe.

The hard faced Sergeant gave Amy one of his rare smiles, which to Amy's mind had the power to turn any woman including herself to jelly.

"Don't call me Ma'm, your making me feel old" said Amy.

"We can't have that, can we Lass" said Sharpe.

Amy was about to reply but was interrupted by the large sound of a servant hitting a gong to grab the guest's attention. In imperfect English the servant announced dinner was ready. The Doctor immediately appeared beside Amy and McCandless strolled to stand in front of Sharpe.

"I wonder what they have got cooked up for us. I hope it is not tofu, I absolutely hate tofu. It's so bland, boring and uncool" said the Doctor.

"I doubt they will serve this 'tofu', the Raja is a very modern individual or so I been led to believe. Chances are we will be served a dish of European origin or something very similar" said McCandless.

Sharpe's belly growled at this, he had been living on rice for years and had been dying for a good old English baked potato.

The native Indian servants led the guests into the massive dining room which was very similar to the waiting room. Except for the long wooden table in the centre of the room with a platform 40cm's tall placed at the end of the table. The platform had a large throne on top of it which was clearly the Raja's seat of power. The Doctor and Amy were directed to seats midway down the table, while Sharpe and McCandless were given to the same seats on the opposite side of the table. Sir William as protocol dictated was given a seat in the position of honour on the right side of the throne. Captain Morris was furious that he'd been given a seat lower down than a Sergeant, a Sergeant that he'd set up to be flogged to death. Morris was about to complain to one of the servants about this disgrace when another loud gong interrupted him.

"All rise for his honourable Majesty, the Raja of Kayamata" proclaimed one of the servants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 05**

**Doff82: Thanks for your review it is greatly appreciated and I am glad you like my characterization. I have got plans for writing a Sharpe/Doctor Who Crossover trilogy.**

**BlueNeutrino: Amy and Sharpe will be getting a lot closer before this story is done, although admittedly not too close to upset continuity. Btw I think Chameleon Circuit is awesome as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Quote of the Week comes from Bernard Cornwell's book Sharpe's Triumph**

_**"Rot in hell, Obadiah," Sharpe called down, and walked away. The sun was gone, the village was**__** stinking with powder smoke, and two armies lay in ragged ruin on the bloody fields outside Assaye, but that great victory was not Sharpe's. It was the voice calling from the courtyard, calling frantically as Sharpe ran down the wooden stairs and walked down the alleyway.**_

_**"Sir! Sir!" Hakeswill shouted, and Sharpe listened and smiled, for that, he reckoned, was his real victory.**_

_**It was Mister Sharpe's triumph.**_

Chapter 05 The Raja's Mind Probe

The whole room grew silent as the Black Raja of Kayāmata entered the room. The Raja was a magnificent sight in his black royal robe with gold trimming. The black silk turban had the royal seal on its crown, a white half moon with a black background. The Doctor looked straight at the Raja and saw past the dark handsome features to what he really was, an alien. The Doctor's ancient green lamps stared into the two burning black holes that passed for the Raja's eyes.

The Doctor felt the Raja reach out with his mind and probe the brains of all the people at the table. The Doctor could have resisted the Raja probe but he knew if he did it would be like placing a big flashing red fluoro sign above his head, saying alien. So the Doctor used a trick that he learned from the Mind Monks. He filled his mind with utter nonsense which the Raja probe glanced over and unable to make head nor tail of what the Doctor was thinking, so moved on. The Doctor hoped the Raja wouldn't find anything in Amy head, but he'd needn't have worried. Amy's head was full with her encounter with Sharpe so the probe just breezed over her.

The Doctor snapped back to reality when the Raja sat down on his thrown. The Black Raja smiled as if he was the puppet master and all the people at the table was his puppets.

"Be seated please, I do not often have guests but when I do, I do not want them complaining about having sore legs" said the Raja speaking for the first time in perfect English.

The Sir Saxon and his minions gave a polite round of laughter, toadying up to the Raja before they took their seat.

"Very troll your majesty, very troll indeed. You honour us greatly by this feast and by your hospitality" said Sir William getting the diplomat dance rolling.

"I am glad you are enjoying my Palace and all its wonders Sir William. How about your there Sergeant, are you enjoying my hospitality" asked the Raja?

All the eyes in the room turned to Sharpe, some with apprehension and others with surprise. Sharpe had never addressed royalty, not directly and had no idea how it should be done. So decided to treat the Raja like he would a superior officer.

Sharpe's back went straight and his eyes became blank.

"Yes your Majesty, very much your Majesty" said Sharpe emotionlessly.

Sir William gave Sharpe a dirty look, the Doctor rolled his eyes and McCandless sighed. While the Raja gave a cat like grin.

"I am glad Sergeant Sharpe, I am very interested to hear the opinion of a experience soldier such as yourself. Are the rumours true about you Sergeant, did you blow up a Mine at Seringapatam? A Mine that threatened to destroy the invading British Army" asked the Raja mildly curious?

Sharpe's face flushed in embarrassment, put off guard by the Raja's knowledge.

"I wasn't alone your Majesty, Captain Lawford was there with me and without him I might not have made Sergeant" stated Sharpe.

"Your too modest Sharpe, a man should stand up for his achievements. We must talk soon, I am quite interested to hear about soldiering in the British Army" said Raja.

The Black Raja turned his black eyes onto the Doctor, letting him have the full force of an intimating stare. But the Doctor held his ground and stared straight back at the Raja.

"So Dr. Smith do you often turn up out the blue when something interesting is going on" asked the Raja?

The Doctor smiled but none of the humour reached his eyes.

"Yes, it's a rather cool habit of mine your Majesty, one I can't break. Strangely enough on my way here I went through one of your villages. It had been completely ransacked, homes trashed and the people all gone. I've known graveyards more lively than that village" commented the Doctor.

Amy almost giggled at this, at the whole irony of the situation. He had given her a lecture on remaining unnoticed and look at him now, subtlety thy name is Doctor Amy thought.

But the Black Raja continued to smile as if the Doctor's commented was nothing.

"Yes I am aware of this, we have a very bad bandit problem here in Kayāmata. My militia is currently dealing with the problem" said the Raja as if flicking away a fly.

The Doctor didn't believe this explanation and it was clear that the Raja knew the Doctor didn't believe him. Seeing an opening and feeling rather left out, Sir William butted in.

"I can organize a Battalion of Red Coats to come here, I dare say they could catch these Vagabonds within the week" offered Sir William.

"Let us not discuss such trivial things now, Dinner has arrived" said the Raja.

A line of servants arrived at the table, each carrying a silver platters which was each laden with food.

XXXX

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, with most of the dinner conversation revolving around the Raja. The Monarchy managed to dodge most diplomat talk, insisting it should be discussed the next day. By the time everyone had finished their dessert Amy was sick of Sir Williams bluster and was aguish for bed. It was only when the Doctor stared at her expectedly did she remember her mission.

"Scuse me gents I'm feeling a bit tired, I think it's time for me to catch forty winks" said Amy.

Only the people in her immediate area noticed Amy's little speech, everyone was focused on the Raja and Sir William, who were both in deep discussion.

"Of course Mistress Pond, good night" said McCandless.

"Yes nighty night Pond, don't let the bed bugs bite, especially the face spiders. They have a very nasty bite" said the Doctor giving the thumbs up and a wink.

Sharpe watched as if in a dream as Amy walked out of the Hall. He could spend the rest of his life looking at her speckled beauty. Sharpe was knocked back to reality from a nudge from McCandless.

"Come on Sharpe, no time like the present" encouraged McCandless.

Sharpe got up and left the table but before he could leave the hall, his name was called out. The Raja sitting from on top his throne smoking a cheroot (a thin cigar cut at both ends) staring right him.

"Where are you going Sergeant Sharpe, you haven't at a chance to sample some of my cheroot freshly imported from America or Sir William's wonderful Port" asked the Raja cold calculation plain upon his face.

"Sharpe has duties that require his immediate attention" mollified McCandless.

"You, go ahead Sharpe; you're not going to miss too much. I was going to entertain everyone with by joke about Genghis Khan and the green blob" said the Doctor clapping his hands together.

At that Sharpe left the Hall, went through the waiting area and found Amy waiting for him, she had been hiding on the other side of the door so the people inside couldn't see her. As soon as Sharpe appeared Amy grabbed his hand.

"Come on Soldier boy we've got work to do" said Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 06**

**BlueNeutrino: the mind technique that the Doctor used in the last chapter is something he has used before. Specifically in the Classic Series TV episode Time and the Rani. Thing will start picking up from this chapter on now that I have got the introductions out of the way, so please enjoy. **

**Quote of the week comes from Doctor Who Series 6, the Doctor's Wife.**

**The Doctor****: **_**She's a woman. And she's the TARDIS.**_**  
><strong>**Amy****: **_**Did you wish really hard?**_**  
><strong>**The Doctor****: **_**Shut up! Not like that.**_**  
><strong>**Idris****: **_**Hello. I'm Sexy.**_**  
><strong>**The Doctor****: **_**Oh! Still shut up.**_

Chapter 06 A Snake in Eden

"Why the hurry Lass" said Sharpe making long strides to keep up with Amy.

"If we want to snoop around this big palace while everyone's busy we need to be quick" said Amy.

The pair were walking down one of the Palaces million aqua oriental corridors, both of them were completely and utterly lost.

"What do you mean by 'we'" asked Sharpe innocently?

"Oh don't play coy with me soldier boy, nobody brings a lockpick to a dinner party unless they want to break into the hosts valuables" said Amy.

Amy walked back to Sharpe and pulled his lockpick from the inner pocket of his red coat.

"I always notice a mysterious bulge, also I have never seen a Soldier turn down a free drink, which means that your break and entering is under orders" summarized Amy.

Sharpe's surprise was quiet evident on his face and Amy smiled a knowing smile. Sharpe knew that only trained eyes could have seen his picklock, like a well experienced thief or a well used prostitute. Not a lady of fine breeding like Miss Amy Pond.

"Beg your pardon ma'am but how the hell did a Lady like you know that"?

"I'm no little lady, soldier boy and I thought we were past the ma'am thing. Call me Amy everyone else does" said Amy turning her back on Sharpe and continuing her journey down the palace corridor.

Sharpe followed keeping his eyes peeled for any lock doors or anything suspicious.

"Won't your guardian be disapprove of me talking to you in such a way, Amy" asked Sharpe cautiously?

"Who, the Doctor, oh trust me he won't mind at all, in fact he would probably say it was cool" chuckled Amy.

"What the bloody weather got to do with it" asked Sharpe trying to figure what Amy meant by 'cool'?

"Just something stupid that the Doctor always says, especially about when people mention his bow tie, whatever you do, do not mention his bow tie" warned Amy.

"I wouldn't dream of it Duchess" joked Sharpe.

Amy smiled, Sharpe remind her of someone who she had loved once in a faraway dream, although she couldn't remember his name, she knew it was something beginning with R.

"Wait a moment Amy, over here" called Sharpe.

Amy turned around to see Sharpe kneeling by a heavy wooden door that she had walked past without seeing it.

"What are you doing" asked Amy?

"This door is locked, an it ain't no ordinary India lock but a double pin English lock. Which mean there should be something interesting behind this door" explained Sharpe.

Sharpe pulled out his picklock and inserted into the lock. After a few minutes of fiddling the lock clicked and the heavy door creaked open. To reveal a beautiful Indian garden that had placed in an open aired court. A bright full moon lit the garden making all the vines and flowers that were scattered around a centre platform look silver rather than green. On the centre platform were velvet cushions so that a person could enjoy the garden in pleasurable comfort.

Sharpe, who had been expecting something a bit more than a garden like a room full of jewels or even an armoury, got to his feet and gave a resigned sigh, while Amy strode past Sharpe into the garden and hopped on the centre platform. She looked up at the beautiful array of stars above her shining brighter than she ever had seen them before and smiled. Sharpe walked in after Amy, onto the platform and stared at what Amy was staring at. Sergeant Richard Sharpe had never much use for stars apart as a tool for direction and he saw stargazing as an obsession for dreamers. Sharpe was many things but a dreamer was not who he was. He had become a Sergeant through direct and physical action not by dreaming about it. Sure stars could be beautiful but for a soldier like him they were impractical as a polished uniform. But watching Amy now staring up at the moon and stars, it was like she could see something in them he never could grasp. Amy spoke breaking the silence that had developed between them.

"You know Soldier boy every night when I was little I used to stare up at the night sky and imagine going on adventures out there among the stars. Travelling out among those stars fighting monsters in a time machine that had library with a pool in it. It's only now when I have seen places like Alfava Metraxis, Miggea and Arcadia that I now can see that the star have a terrible beauty about it. It can be all fun and games at one movement, the next you're fighting for life. How can be something this beautiful be so deadly" said Amy in wonder?

Sharpe gave a crooked half smile and looked down from the heaven to watch Amy, who skin was look paler than ever underneath the moons silver glow.

"Amy I may have never have had mad dreams like yours or been Alfava Axis" started Sharpe but Amy cut in.

"Alfava Metraxis" corrected Amy looking away from the stars at Sharpe, a smile on her face.

"But I understand; I have seen many beautiful things that are deadly to all men, like those new fangled rifles. It is a beautiful weapon to have and to hold it in your hands but deadly to everyone else who isn't holding one" explained Sharpe.

Amy grinned noticing the full moon was making it seem like she and Sharpe were swimming in a sea of silver.

"Do you I am deadly Soldier Boy" asked Amy flirtatiously.

"I'd have to hold you in my arms to find that out Duchess" said Sharpe.

Sharpe leaned in a kissed Amy tenderly on the lips; Amy kissed back with a ferocity that astounded Sharpe. But it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Amy in a soft embrace and kissing Amy back as good as he got.

"Well what do we have here, the proper Miss Pond kissing Sharpie, the son of a poxed whore who thinks he is a Sergeant? I can wait to tell Captain Morris what my Christian eyes have seen. Something like this could ruin a woman's reputation; it says so in the scriptures" said Hakeswill who was standing by the doorway, his yellow teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

He had spied the whole exchange between the would be couple and had a plan to turn it to his advantage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 07**

**BlueNeutrino: Thank you for your glowing review, I am glad you're enjoying the plot now because it all goes up from here. I am planning to pull on a few more of those heart strings before this story is done.**

**This chapter dedicated to all those people who read or follow this story, please enjoy**

**Quote of the week from Bernard Cornwell's book Sharpe's Enemy**

"_**No officer with Hakeswill as his Sergeant needed worry about discipline. Sergeant Hakeswill terrorized his Companies into obedience and the price of freedom from that tyranny was paid to the ugly Sergeant in money, liquor or women. It never ceased to amaze Hakeswill what a married woman would do to keep her soldier husband from a flogging. His life was dedicated to revenge upon a fate that had made him ugly, unloved, a creature loathed by its fellows, useful only to its superiors. Yet fate could give blessings too. It had cheated death for Obadiah Hakeswill."**___

Chapter 07 Basically Run

Amy Pond looked at the most ugliest man she had the misfortune to see. She could tell from the get go, that Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill was mad. Mad thought Sharpe, mad as a twitching hatter, and no one knew why hatters were mad either, but they were. Even the army was reluctant to recruit a hatter because they dribbled and twitched and talked to themselves, but they had taken on Hakeswill and he had survived; malevolent, powerful and apparently indestructible.

Amy's face went hard but Sharpe could see in her lush green eyes a measure of pity for the loathsome creature standing before her, at his spasmodic twitches and his clearly demented expression. Before she or Sharpe could respond to Hakeswill, the man in question continued to speak in loud drawling tone.

"Now ma'am I would be able to forgot what my old eyes saw, if you were able to tell everyone my version of events. That Sharpie acting like the animal he so righty is, tried to take your virtue against your will ma'am. Did you hear that Sharpie, it is going to be worse than a flogging this time. When the army hear the Lady's story it will be a court marshal for you, and then a hanging" snarled Hakeswill his yellow teeth flashing as his face twitched.

A determined looked formed on Amy face as she crossed her arms and stared down at Hakeswill from the platform.

"Who are you" asked Amy curiously as much as angry?

"Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill ma'm" said Hakewill a yellow grin gleaming.

Hakewill thought he had Amy his grasp, she would have to do what he demanded and Sharpe would hang.

All upper class whores would give into this kind of blackmail to protect their reputation? But he couldn't have been more wrong; Amy had no intention of doing anything for this mad Sergeant.

"Go crawl back into the hole you crawled out of Hakeswill because there no way in hell I am going to throwing Sharpe to the wolves" said Amy.

Caught off after being so sure Amy would cave to Hakeswill stepped onto the platform, his body positioned threatening towards Amy.

"You might want to rethink this ma'am, girls who fish in the dirty end of lake usually end up being called a poxed whore" threatened Hakewill.

"Hrmmm, thought about it and I still say, go to hell" said Amy.

Sharpe stepped in front of Amy, to protect her from the slowly advancing Hakeswill.

"You heard her Hakeswill, go bugger off" demanded Sharpe.

But Hakewill wasn't listening anymore; he was incensed before reason by the red headed whore being protected by his worst enemy. Hakeswill was determined that Sharpie and the whore would pay in blood.

"Attention" demanded a voice with such authority that it could not be question.

Obeying an instinct enforced by a lifetime of soldiering, Sharpe and Hakewill snapped to attention.

The Doctor bounded into the garden, turning on the spot before strolling up to the platform.

"Ah Amy I can see why you got lost, this place is enormous. You may as well have stayed and smoked a cigar. You know I have never had a cigar and now I absolutely loathe cigars and not to mentioned the brandy, there all very ick. That's why I left early to find up what you were up to, an I can see you found Sharpe, at ease soldier" said the Doctor patting Sharpe on the back.

"Thank you sir, me and Miss Pond got lost" said Sharpe.

"Sharpe what have I told you about calling me sir, I am the Doctor call me Doctor" said the Doctor.

Hakewill stared at the strange man with the Scottish tweed coat and the bow tie, not quite knowing what to make of him. The man wore a Scottish coat which suggested to Hakeswill, the man was of Scottish origin and he hated Scotsmen. But his spoke like an English lord or man of great wealth, be it a very mad one.

What was important Hakeswill noticed was that this Doctor didn't hold any military rank, so had no hold over him. Hakeswill's body shifted from his alert straight back stance that he used on parade or in the presence of a officer to a more relaxed position. Hakeswill decided if his blackmail couldn't work on the whore it should work on this gentleman, naturally he wouldn't want his Wards virtue under any question.

"Scuse me sir I am afraid I have some bad news for your lordship" said Hakeswill speaking up for the first time.

"Really does it have to bad news" said the Doctor turning around to face the Sergeant

On having a proper look at Hakeswill, the smile disappeared from his face. The Doctor stared at the leather yellow skin with even yellower teeth, mad eyes that came with a face that twitched every few seconds and thought, blimey this man made Dalek mutants seem like supermodels.

The Doctor could literally feel the mad savage hate that bubbling under Hakeswill skin, an inch from the surface.

"Admittedly you don't look like the kind of guy who gives nothing but bad stuff; I hate to be on your Christmas list. Ever thought about taking up a different hobby, I hear knitting is pretty peaceful or was that biplaneing" said the Doctor.

"Eh sir I am but a common soldier and have no knowledge of just thing as bi-laning but I trust my eyes. To my shock I discovered Sergeant Sharpe taking advantage of the young lady like no proper Christian should. I blames me self sir for not stopping Sharpie from laying hands on her. He is a right heathen when it comes to the ladies sir" reported Hakeswill in a respectfully tone.

"Great, good, isn't just fab, you humans are very big on the laying of hands and the kissing. Good on you Sharpe, Amy is a superb kisser" said the Doctor turning to give Sharpe a bemused look.

In return Sharpe gave a embarrassed smile, while Amy started giggling. She had forgotten how alien the Doctor could be.

"I will be forced to report this to Colonel and Captain Morris sir, Sharpie needs to be hung for this" moaned Hakeswill seeing he had lost the battle.

The Doctor turned on him with a suddenness that surprised everyone in the garden and made Hakeswill jump. All traces of humour and amusement were gone and all that was left was a cold alien malevolence. Hakeswill couldn't understand it, it wasn't hate in the Doctor's eyes, he could have dealt with hate but instead something so different and strange that it frightened Obadiah Hakeswill to his core.

"You enjoy dealing out hate and despair to those who can't fight back don't you Sergeant. But you won't do it to me and do not even think I will let you bully and threaten my friends. I have seen and done things you couldn't even dream of, so that only leaves you with one choice. The only choice that is open to you right now, basically run" said the Doctor his green eye boring holes into Hakeswill's.

Obadiah Hakeswill at his very core is a coward so he took the only option he could do when confronted with a foe like the Doctor, he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 08**

**Sorry for the real long wait readers but I have been on a sabbatical for a couple of months, enjoying too much free time. But don't worry I am back for good and busy writing. Thank you to BlueNeutrino for giving me the kick up the arse I needed.**

**Quote of the week comes from Doctor Who Series 6 episode 13 "The Wedding of River Song"**

"**_Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home in terrible pain. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the Devil himself. Hello, Dalek." _– The Doctor**

Chapter 08 The Old Team

Sharpe looked in disbelief as Sergeant Hakeswill ran away. The man may have been mad but in the Battalion he was a force of nature. Hakeswill had always seemed like a curse inflicted on the Army by the malevolence of God, but the Doctor had brushed him aside like he was nothing. The Doctor shook his head, the alien look disappearing from his face.

"That saw him off. If there is one thing I cannot stand in life, and that's bullies. Well that and a bad cup of tea but bullies are really nasty, an that Hakeswill is a big one" said the Doctor.

"Bloody hell, how did you do that" asked Sharpe in awe?

"Gift of the gab Sharpe, gift of the gab, it's something you tend to pick up with travel. Actually it's more like the ability to read people but who's counting" babbled the Doctor.

Sharpe stared at the Doctor, perplexed. Unable to make neither head nor tail of the man and that bothered Sharpe a great deal

Amy put her soft palm in Sharpe's hard one.

"Don't mind him, the Doctor seems to have the knack of putting people on edge" reassured Amy.

"Aye, he does. He is unlike any man I have ever met. Who is he" muttered Sharpe so only Amy could hear?

"All you need to know is he's the Doctor and he's the man who going to save our lives" replied Amy.

There was so much belief and certainty in her voice that Sharpe couldn't help believe himself.

If it had been anyone else asking him to trust this strange man, Sharpe would have refused but for some reason Sharpe couldn't refuse Amy's lovely light brown eyes. While this exchange was going on the Doctor was scrubbing his hand together his mind elsewhere, completely oblivious to Sharpe and Amy holding hands. The Doctor reached into his inner tweed jacket pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Before Sharpe could ask what the bloody hell the Doctor was holding, he activated it and the Screwdriver emitted a high pitched buzzing sound.

Pointing the Screwdriver outwards the Doctor did a quick 360 of the garden. After scanning the garden from the centre, the Doctor flicked his wrist and the claw extended so he could take his readings. A look of extreme frustration crossed the Doctors face.

"I can't get a fix on anything, the architecture not to mention the large amount of copper in the walls is scrambling my screwdriver. I've heard of lining walls with lead but who puts copper within walls. It shouldn't be there, it's like eating a pizza with pineapple on it" said the Doctor.

"But pizza's has pineapple on it" replied Amy.

"Really, that a stupid idea Pond, who would ruin a perfectly good pizza with pineapple" said the Doctor.

Sharpe stared at the Doctors green tipped metal wand with interest.

"Screwdriver, I have never seen the like" asked Sharpe?

The Doctor gave a guilty look at Sharpe and pocketed his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Oh this, this is just a screwdriver, one plain old fashioned screwdriver. Anyway that's not the question we are after; its where did all those missing people go? Answer anybody" questioned the Doctor?

"The dungeon, any Ruler worth half his weight in salt has a dungeon" ventured Sharpe.

The Doctor clapped his hand together and pointed Shape.

"Ah the old team is back, you come up with the simple ideas, and I come up with the ridiculous crazy plans. Just like in the good old days" said the Doctor.

"What good old days" asked Sharpe catching some of the Doctors electric enthusiasm?

"Oh never mind, let's check out those dungeons. I haven't been in one of those in ages" pronounced the Doctor.

"We were in a dungeon just last week" Amy commented dryly.

"See, it's been absolutely ages" said the Doctor as he bounded out of the garden Amy right behind him.

Sharpe went to follow but a stabbing pain resonating from his head, enough for him to stop and hold his head in his hands. The pain faded and Sharpe's vision blurred until all the shapes around him had morphed into something new and strange. Sharpe was no longer in the beautiful moon lit garden but in an alien room completely composed of the colour white. In front of him stood the strangest sight he had ever seen. Sitting on top of a pure white throne was a creature with the skin of ash and blood red eyes. Its hair was long and completely unkempt with traces of the ash all through it. On its forehead was the Raja's symbol of the half moon and it held a black trident in its right hand.

"Hello Sergeant Sharpe, I couldn't help but have a closer look into your mind. What an interesting mind you have. All those people you have killed over the years, not to mention all the suffering you have been through. It makes for such interesting viewing" said the Creature in a polite tone.

"Oh hell I've gone mad" exclaimed Sharpe rubbing his eye franticly trying to expel the madness but failing miserably.

The creature chuckled evilly at Sharpe apparent panic.

"You are perfectly sane Sergeant Sharpe, when you wake from the induced coma, you will think this little talk we are having is nothing more than a bad dream" stated the Creature.

"What are you? Some demon that the devil himself has seen fit to spring upon me. All due respect demon but bugger off" demanded Sharpe.

"I am no demon little man, I am something beyond your understanding. An I am here because I want to ask you a question. All those people you have killed, did you enjoy it? Do you enjoy inflicting pain and death on this world"?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 09**

**Quote of the week comes from Bernard Cornwell's book Sharpe's Battle**

" '_**Bring the two Frogs out!' Harper hesitated as though he wanted to know what Sharpe intended before he obeyed the order, but then he turned reluctantly towards the houses. A moment later he appeared with the two French captives, both of whom were still naked below the waist and one of whom was still half doubled over in pain. **_

'_**Is he wounded?' Loup asked. **_

'_**I kicked him in the balls,' Sharpe said. 'He was raping a girl.' **_

_**Loup seemed amused by the answer. 'You're squeamish about rape, Captain Sharpe?' **_

'_**Funny in a man, isn't it? Yes, I am."**_

Chapter 09 Murder and Cross-dressing

The demons red eyes focused on Sharpe with an alien intensity, waiting with an everlasting patience for his answer. Sharpe had no intention of telling this demon anything. In his own way Sharpe had fought many demons in his life, such as drink but none of them were more corporeal then this. He reached into the inner pocket of red coat for his knife. The ash faced demon as if foreseeing Sharpe's intent, extended his right hand and with a wave an electric shock went up Sharpe's arm, forcing him to let go of the knife.

Sharpe held his sore arm in amazement; and then anger appeared on his face. The demon was not mad at Sharpe, quite the opposite. Sharpe's attempt to kill him seemed to amuse the demon even more.

"You seem very keen to answer my question Sergeant, I can feel your bloodlust rising. Your heart sings at the thought of slitting my throat from ear to ear" smirked the demon.

"I am a soldier, killing is my line of work" stated Sharpe.

"Yes that is true, but I have looked into mind Sergeant Richard Sharpe. I can see you take pleasure in your work. I especially liked this memory" said the demon.

With a wave of the demons hand the white room dissolved.

In its place appeared a genuine small English gin house whose cliental clearly were of lower birth. Sharpe recognized it as the gin house in Goslitt Yard, the place he had spent most of his early teens. In front of the bar was a plump woman in clothing of thin material and of a low nature. She was getting her face beaten in by a drunken heavy set man. Sharpe recognized the plump woman as Maggie Joyce a prostitute who ran the gin house in question. Maggie had been Sharpe's surrogate mother during the days when he had been a child, fresh from his escape of the foundling home.

It was then to his shock that Sharpe's younger self entered the room. The tall lackey boy of fifteen immediately spotted Maggie being beaten by the drunken individual and anger beyond reckoning appeared on his face. The younger Sharpe picked up a bar stool and came up behind the drunken man. The teenager raised the stool, an smashed it over the drunken man's head. The heavy set man fell to the ground, dazed. The younger Sharpe didn't stop there; he continued to bash the man's head into pulp. The older Sharpe realized the event in front of him had come from his head.

It was a re-enactment of the events leading up to his leaving London under fear of the hangman's noose to Yorkshire. This demon had gotten inside his head and could see his thoughts and memories. The re-enactment froze, with Sharpe's memory disappearing to turn back to white. The red eyed demon still sat on his throne, staring down at him amused.

"That's where it started for you Sergeant Sharpe, that man was your first blood. After that one; killing became easier and easier for you. I could use men like you, men of war. You could be my warlord and rule England as my proxy" offered the demon.

Sharpe spat on the ground in disgust.

"I am a murderer and the thief and my soul may already belong to the devil but there is no buggering way the devil is getting my body. Go to hell" said Sharpe defiantly.

The demon put on a disappointed look.

"It's a shame; you would have made a good leader. Back you go" said the demon.

It waved its hand, and everything began to dissolve. Sharpe woke up.

He was propped up against the wall, in a plain stone corridor lit by flaming torches, which caused the light to dance on the walls. Sharpe looked to his left to see Amy and the Doctor. The pair was looking around a corner at something. Sharpe got to his feet and strolled to see what they were staring at. Sharpe looked around the corner to see an underground courtyard with two Kayamata soldiers guarding a door at the opposite end of the courtyard. The soldiers were half dozing so took no notice of the three spies. The Doctor was the first to notice Sharpe; he spun around on the spot and greeted Sharpe with a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Ah Sharpe, glad to see you back among the land of the living again, you kind of fell asleep for a couple of hours. Now you have missed a bit since you went to sleep. Me and Pond found you an dragged you down here, the lowest point in the palace. An yes it took a lot of effort to drag you down all those stairs" said the Doctor.

Amy turned around, grinning at Sharpe.

"Oh stop complaining Doctor, the soldier boy was a completely feather weight. You just don't have any muscle" said Amy.

"I'll have you know Amy I have quite a bit of muscle mass in my arms" said the Doctor indigently.

The Doctor lifted up his arms, flexing them in front of Amy. Amy just snorted.

"I think all that muscle mass has gone to your head" said Amy sarcastically.

Sharpe shook his head and wiped some sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know what bloody came over me. I've never passed out like that before, it's unnatural" complained Sharpe.

"Not your fault Sharpe, blame the Raja. I suspect he's at the centre of your coma and everything else. Like one those big ugly spiders at the centre of a vast web" said the Doctor.

"Do you mean the Raja put something in my food or drink" asked Sharpe surprised.

"Not quite, I can't say exactly now. We could be overheard" said the Doctor.

"Overheard by whom, the walls don't have ears" asked Amy.

"You don't need ears to hear things Amelia, just a very keen mind. Anyway that's the least of our trouble. We need to get past those guards and I have a plan" said the Doctor.

Amy crossed her arms and frowned up at the Doctor.

"I am not going to distract those guards with my womanly wiles again. Not after last time" growled Amy.

The Doctor put up a hand to placate Amy.

"No, no, no not after last time. I had to get into a dress to rescue from that harem after you went off with those guards. An I am never doing that again, there was a terrible breeze around my extremities" said the Doctor.

Sharpe couldn't help himself; he burst out into silent laughter. Amy too joined him in a quiet round of giggles and the Doctor gave a reluctant grin. When Sharpe had got all the hilarity out of his system, he asked the Doctor what his plan was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 10**

**Macceh: I am pleased that you're enjoying this story and appreciate the constructive criticism on spelling mistakes I have missed. **

**BlueNeutrino: I really wanted to go to more detail on Sharpe's pre-army life, an may consider doing it again at a later date. I hope this chapter satisfies some of your curiosity.**

**Quote of the week comes from Doctor Who Series 5 episode 10 Vincent and the Doctor.**

_**Amy: Please tell me you have a plan.**_

_**The Doctor: No, I have a thing. It's like a plan, but with more greatness.**_

Chapter 10 the Funky Chicken

It was nearing close to midnight and both the Guards were dozing. The pair at been guarding the entrance to the underground for five hours straight and it was beginning to wear on them. But something happened which broke there mundane existence. A mouse ran in from the outer corridor to the left hand side of the underground courtyard. It was unlike any mouse that the two guards had ever seen. It was a bright grey and a loud ticking seemed to emanate from it. The mouse spun in a circle before stopping dead. Curious, the two guards walked over to the mouse.

One of the guards used his spear to nudge the mouse, which fell onto its back to reveal a shiny set of wheels. Before the guards could react, an unseen force came and knocked the Guards heads together, with such force that the two Guards were knocked out cold. Sharpe stood over the two unconscious men, a satisfied smile on his face. Amy and the Doctor walked out from there hiding place.

"That was completely unnecessary. We could have easily snuck by without you beating up the guard. What is with you soldiers, can't you walk past a not so nice person without putting the boot in" complained the Doctor.

He strolled to his windup 'mouse', grabbing it and replacing it back in his tweed jacket pocket.

"Couldn't take that chance Doctor, these pisspot guards could have turnabout at any moment. Just be glad I was here" said Sharpe defensively.

The Doctor was about to argue but Amy interrupted.

"Oi time out guys, we're on the same side. Don't we have a mystery to solve, some dark and dank tunnels to explore" said Amy.

"Yes, your right Pond. Make love not war, that's always been my policy. In fact I think I generally invented it" said the Doctor.

He spun around and made for the entrance to the underground. The Doctor flung open the doors to reveal at set of dark steps leading directly down. The Doctor didn't hesitate; he bounded down the stairs two at a time. Amy grabbed Sharpe's hand and led him towards the stairs.

"C'mon soldier boy, the Doctor needs us" said Amy.

"I think that Doctor can look after himself" said Sharpe dryly.

Amy chuckled.

"Oh, the Doctor wouldn't last three minutes without me. Don't mind him, he just isn't all that fond of what he terms 'unnecessary' "stated Amy.

The couple made their way down the stair, while unknown to them, they were being watched. Sergeant Hakeswell hadn't run far and had come back for his revenge. Hakeswell had seen everything from the shadows and come up with a plan. If he had Sharpe, the whore and this Doctor arrested, the Raja would have them executed as spies, an there would be nothing that Scotsman could do about it.

Hakeswell turned around and walked back down the corridor intending to find a palace guard to report Sharpe. Hakeswell didn't have to go far. Around the corner Hakeswell ran into a whole squad of Palace Guards led by the giant Vizier, Nandī. Hakeswell stopped short and with military precision saluted the Vizier.

"Sir, you have spies in your cellar. I tried to stop them, but there too tricky for a common soldier like me. One of the is Sharpie, a soldier who should never been made Sergeant. Also that Doctor fellow and his girl" said Hakeswell finishing with a involuntary twitch of the face.

Nandī stared down at the yellow faced twitching Sergeant and nodded, seeming to accept Hakeswell's story.

"Follow" ordered Nandī

He and the guards continued their journey down the corridor, Hakeswell following at the rear.

XXXX

Sharpe could really feel the sores on the inside of his legs as he walked down the cold dark stairs with Amy and the Doctor. The sores had been inflicted on him during the horse ride and the hurt every time he walked. Sharpe had tried wrapping his inner thighs in bandages but they still throbbed painfully. To take his mind off it, Sharpe pondered the Doctor. The man made Sharpe uneasy. The Doctor was too unpredictable, but even so Sharpe couldn't help but like the man. But Sharpe's instincts were telling him that the Doctor was holding something back. The Doctor wouldn't tell him why he had fainted up in the garden.

Sharpe's suspicious thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor sudden halt. In front of them was a black rather sinister looking doorway. On top of entrance was inscribed letters in the Hindu language.

"Tāṇḍava nṛtya, a curious phase to put over a door" said the Doctor.

"What is tandy netr, I've heard it before from some of the Sepoy's talk about it" asked Sharpe.

"It's a dance" said the Doctor.

"You mean like the funky chicken" asked Amy sarcastically.

"No, it's so not like the funky chicken. There's more grace, more nobility in the movements. It's the dance of Shiva the destroyer, a dance of destruction and death" explained the Doctor.

"Shiva, I've seen a statue of him. A big ugly bugger with lots of arms" commented Sharpe.

"Isn't it a bit morbid that they dance for death and destruction" said Amy.

"Not really Amy, it's acknowledging that they exist. That with all those brilliant magnificent people there will be the monsters" s pronounced the Doctor.

"You believe in monsters" asked Sharpe in surprise?

"Yes of course, don't you" replied the Doctor?

"No I don't" said Sharpe firmly.

"Ah but just because you haven't seen a monster does not mean they do not exist. There are corners of this universe that have bred the most terrible monsters. Monsters that go against everything we believe in. They must be fought, other redeemed" said the Doctor.

Before Sharpe could to reply the Doctor spun around and clapped his hands in enthusiasm.

"Alright let's see what's behind dark scary doorway number one" said the Doctor before bounding through the doorway followed by Amy and Sharpe.

It led into a dark square stone room, with a doorway which went on to a torch lit corridor.

"This looks safe" said the Doctor partly in surprise, partly in disappointment.

As soon as the words had left the Doctor's lips stone boulders rolled in front of the doorways, cutting off both exits.

"Ok, mildly hazardous" commented the Doctor.

There was a groan from the stone room's roof, which then started lowing slowly to the ground to everyone's horror.

"Ok, now extremely dangerous" said the Doctor.

Sharpe looked around for an escape but none was apparent, they were efficiently trapped. Using his height, Sharpe tried to stop the roof but with little success.

"Sonic it" demanded Amy.

The Doctor produced his Sonic Screwdriver and let off a burst of high pitch sound at the roof with no result.

"What wrong" yelled Amy over the noise of the lowing roof.

"The ball bearings lowering the roof are made of wood" explained the Doctor, pocketing the screwdriver.

"What does mean" roared Amy.

"My Screwdriver doesn't work on wood" said the Doctor.

"WHAT! What use is a screwdriver that doesn't work on wood" demanded Amy.

"Hey! I don't like this anymore than you Amelia. Do you think after surviving fish vampires, killer old people and Van Gogh's invisible monster, that I want to be squashed by a slowly descending roof? It's so average it's a cliché" said the Doctor defensively.

The roof continued to descend, guaranteeing certain death.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 11**

**I've been sitting on this chapter for away because I haven't had time to upload it, thanks to Uni exams. **

**BlueNeutrino: The trap was my little reference to Indiana Jones the Temple of Doom. Thank you for your support of my Sharpe Crossovers, I always look forward to your reviews.**

**Quote of the Week comes from Sharpe's Rifle**

_**"The stranded riflemen might call him the new Lieutenant, and they might invest the word 'new' with all the scorn of soldiers, but that was because they did not know their man. They thought of him as nothing more than a jumped-up Sergeant, and they were wrong. He was a soldier, and his name was Richard Sharpe."**_

Chapter 11: The Girl Who Waited

"Doctor, you better do something fast otherwise we will be squashed into pancakes" said Sharpe.

Sharpe and Amy were both trying to stop the descending roof with their bare hands with no success. While the Doctor was standing still, head bowed and rubbing his hand together, thinking.

"Everybody quiet, I'm thinking. Thinking rather clever thoughts in hope of a clever idea" said the Doctor.

"DOCTOR" yelled Amy in desperation.

"Quiet" retorted the Doctor ignoring Amy.

A look of realization appeared on the Doctor's face and a smug grin.

"Yes that's it, the Tāṇḍava nṛtya. I think this is one of those Bingo moments" exclaimed the Doctor!

The roof was thirty centimetres away from Amy's head and she was starting to panic. Sharpe too could feel fear and the hopelessness of the situation.

"What happened to doing something clever, you daft bugger" accused Sharpe!

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR THE FUNKY CHICKEN, JUST DO SOMETHING CLEVER" screamed Amy.

The Doctor just grinned. The roof was closing in, threatening to crush them to death and the Doctor was grinning.

"Oh Pond, Sharpe you aren't seen nothing yet. Check out my cool moves" boasted the Doctor.

The Doctor spread his arms out and his legs splayed out wide. He then began dancing the Tāṇḍava nṛtya. As soon as the Doctor began his gracefully arm movements and the arching pivots of his legs moves, the roof stopped it's grinding descent.

Sharpe and Amy stared in awestruck surprise as the Doctor performed his dance which led him from one end of the room to another. The dance was graceful yet strangely alien and when the Doctor finished his dance, the two boulders blocking the entrance and exit rolled aside. The Doctor gave a deep bow as if to an imaginary audience. Sharpe and Amy rushed over to the Doctor.

"I thought we done for Doctor. What did you do" asked Sharpe?

"While you were staring at the roof, I was studying the floor. This roof is littered with primitive pressure pads that activate and deactivate the scary descending roof trap. As soon as we entered the room, we sprang the trap but those trap masters who designed the trap forgot something elementary. Something you should never put in a trap, under any circumstances" said the Doctor.

"What would that be" asked Sharpe?

The Doctor gave Sharpe a charming smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Glad you asked me that because, it's me. Never try and spring a trap on me because I'm the trap escaping maestro. I've been escaping traps since traps got invented. But anyways, I saw the correct succession of pads was the same as the foot work in the Tāṇḍava nṛtya" explained the Doctor.

"So you saved us from turning to the consistency of pancake mix by dancing an ancient Indian dance" said Amy rhetorically.

"That Pond, pretty much sums it up. Enough of the sarcasm, I need to borrow your foot, in particular your left one. Place your foot, on top of the tile that my right foot is on" said the Doctor.

"Ok Doctor but I want it back. I've grown rather attached to it" said Amy sarcastically.

Amy placed her left foot gingerly on the tile the Doctor's foot was on. The Doctor placed both hands on Amy shoulders.

"Now Amelia whatever you do, don't move off that tile. It's the only thing stopping the roof from collapsing on top of you. So stay there and don't wander off, Doctor's orders" said the Doctor.

"Where are you going and why are you leaving me with the death trap" asked Amy?

The Doctor started backing towards the door, projecting a comforting smile.

"I need to find the release mechanism, so stay here. I'll be back in a momentarily" said the Doctor.

"But you always say that, and I always end up waiting" complained Amy.

Sharpe looked between the Doctor and Amy, deciding that Amy needed him more.

"Stay here Sharpe, keep an eye on Pond. She has a habit of finding trouble, even when standing still" asked the Doctor as if reading Sharpe mind.

Sharpe nodded.

"Right Doctor, I'll take care of her" promised Sharpe.

Amy looked disgruntled.

"Oi, like you can talk raggedy man. You could find trouble standing on you head" said Amy.

"Oh I can, but the thing is, I'm fast and sneaky enough to avoid it. Back in jiffy or maybe even a micro jiffy" said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned and disappeared down the corridor, his footsteps echoing behind him.

"Looks like it's just you and me Duchess, all alone" said Sharpe, staring at Amy.

Amy gave Sharpe a seductive smile.

"I suppose we are Soldier Boy" said Amy.

Sharpe leaned in to kiss Amy but was rudely interrupted.

"BOO" said the Doctor as he jumped back into the room!

Both Sharpe and Amy jumped a meter in the air, luckily Amy landed back on the tile. On instinct Sharpe had withdrew his knife from his red coat but quickly placed back in his inner pocket when he realized it was the Doctor.

"See, I told you I was fast. As me old pal Ali once said 'I'm as fast as a butterfly but I sting like a bee', although I believe he was referring to himself at the time" said the Doctor.

"You almost killed us you silly man. Did you find the release valve or whatever" asked Amy?

The Doctor's face fell a bit at Amy's stern looks.

"No sign of it. It must be at the end of the corridor. I'll just go back and check" said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and went back the way be had come.

Amy turned to Sharpe, a pleading look on her face.

"You better go with him" said Amy.

"The Doc can look after himself. He may look daft but if I have learned anything tonight, it's he's clever" said Sharpe.

"Yeah, the Doctor's clever but he's absolutely hopeless. He needs someone to watch his back, please" pleaded Amy.

Sharpe couldn't resist a plea from a beautiful woman, not a woman as lovely as Amy Pond. They had only known each other for a couple of hours but Sharpe felt a connection, a connection that was slowly blossoming into love. Sharpe knew that no one would come down this corridor in the dead of night and the changing of guard wouldn't occur for couple of hours.

"Anything for you Duchess" said Sharpen reluctantly.

Amy leaned in and locked her lips with Sharpe in a fierce passionate kiss, which overwhelmed them both. Sharpe felt rather disappointed when the kiss ended and the current of passion dissipated.

"What was that" asked Sharpe?

"For luck, now go" ordered Amy, pushing Sharpe towards the door.

Sharpe walked out of the room after the Doctor. Amy sighed; the whole 'girl who waited' was starting to become a cliché with her. Especially with what happened in New York and the Moon base. The Doctor would blundering into something and then go off on his own little adventure while she waited for him to save the day, although she wouldn't mind if Sharpe saved the day. With a body like his, Sharpe could rescue her anytime. A noise of clamouring feet caught her attention as the giant Vizier and the palace guards stormed through the entrance. The Viziers eyes immediately turned on Amy but immediately dismissed her.

"Ignore the girl; she is not going anywhere. It's the Doctor and the Sergeant we want" ordered Vizier.

He and the palace guards streaked around Amy, exiting through the door at the other end. Before the bewildered Amy could react, she realized that not everyone had left her. Standing a few meters away was Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill. His face was twitching but that didn't hide the look of triumph on his face. Amy Pond felt very scared.

XXXX

It didn't take long for Sharpe to catch up with the Doctor. He arrived at the end of the corridor to see the Doctor pull down a big lever that would release Amy from the trap. Sharpe was about to walk over to the Doctor but something else caught his eye. The left wall of the stone had been cut out and beyond it was a very large cavern. What Sharpe saw in the cavern was nothing short of amazing. Sharpe could do nothing else but stand and stare, mouth agape. The Doctor turned and saw Sharpe staring at the cavern. Having been focused on the lever, the Doctor hadn't noticed the gaping hole in the side of the stone room. So was rather surprised to see Sharpe staring awestruck at the cavern beyond.

"Sharpe before I look at what you're looking at, please tell me what you're looking at isn't some giant alien beasty? Some big ginormous alien beasty that we will run away from" asked the Doctor.

Sharpe shook his head in the negative. So the Doctor turned to look and he too was amazed.

**The references to the Moon base and New York were from the Doctor Who novels where Amy and the Doctor got separated. Apollo 23 by Justin Richards was based on the Moon base, while Doctor Who the Forgotten Army by Brian Minchin was based in New York City.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 12**

**BlueNeutrino: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions!**

**Quote of the week comes from Doctor Who Series 7 A Town Called Mercy:**

_**Dockery draws a pistol, pointing it at the Doctor] **_

_**The Doctor: How old are you? **_

_**Dockery: Nearly 19. **_

_**The Doctor: That's 18, then. Too young to have fought in the war, so I'm guessing you've never shot anyone before,have you? **_

_**Dockery: First time for everything. **_

_**The Doctor: But that's how all this started. Jex turned someone into a weapon. Now that same story's gonna make you a killer, too. Don't you see? Violence doesn't end violence, it extends it. And I don't think you want to do this. I don't think you want to become that man. **_

_**Dockery: There's kids here. **_

_**The Doctor: I know, who I can save, if you'll let me. **_

_**Dockery: [Nodding to the building holding Kahler-Jex] He really worth the risk? The Doctor: I don't know. But you are. **_

_**[Dockery withdraws with the townsfolk]**_

_**The Doctor: Frightened people. Give me a Dalek any day.**_

Chapter 12 The Raja's Web

They stood at the edge of a massive cavern staring in pure awe at the stone pillar carved out of pure granite at the centre. The pillar was at least a 1000ft wide. The Doctor and Sharpe craned their necks and barely could see the top of pillar, which connected to the top of the cavern. To make the structure even more impossible, the pillar was hollow, allowing a smaller cavern to exist within the pillar. It was an architecturally dream and nightmare rolled up into a neat package. All over and around this leviathan were people, crawling like ants on scaffolding rigged to the side of the pillar. They were hammering into the stone, carving the rock in suitable places and installing copper pieces into the pillar. Each group of workers had an overseer watching over them, with a whip to keep the haggard workers working. The entire cavern was lit by a million burning torches scatter around the cavern and on the column which made it seem like daylight.

"Wow, ommigod and holy flying chicken. I have seen the Great City of the Exxilons, the Great Sphinx of Mars, the Library at Kar-Charrat, the Braxiatiel Collection and the Hanging gardens of Babylon but this is... I don't know, I don't think there is a word in the entire human language to describe this. The amount of time and man power it would have taken to carve a mile high column out of pure granite, it makes the Great Pyramid seem like just a pile of rocks. That copper decor, look at that pattern on the column" the Doctor instructed.

Sharpe stared at the copper arrayed on the entire length of the column but couldn't recognize a pattern.

"It's a series of electrical circuits, adding the copper dome on the palace roof the Black Raja has a radio generator of a very sophisticated kind," the Doctor announced in amazement.

"Linked to the right power source, it could transmit a signal that could blanket the entire Earth."

Sharpe blinked a couple of times, trying to work out what the Doctor was saying.

"I didn't understand a bloody word you just said Doctor" asked Sharpe, frustrated with the man next to him.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting this is the early 19th century. Well imagine this whole palace is the Black Raja's web. While in this web, the Raja has the power to manipulate our thoughts and our dreams, that's why you fell to sleep earlier" explained the Doctor.

"You mean that monster I saw in my dream-" started Sharpe.

"Was the Raja in his true form" the Doctor finished for him.

"This column allows the Raja to expand his web all over the Earth. It would enable him to expand his telepathic to anywhere on Earth. Manipulate the minds of key individuals; the Raja could rule the entire planet in a matter of decades. Quite ingenious, really, all that's needed is a power source. Another question, is why does want you lot here" the Doctor asked himself?

"That bastard Raja doesn't want peace. He's a fat bugger on the throne, wants the world at his feet. An to slit our throats while we sleep" retorted Sharpe, not much liking the idea of the Raja being in his head.

"True, although I doubt he dragged Saxon and co halfway across India just slit your throats. The Raja has a plan and it's inherently evil"

XXXX

Hakeswill grinned, a sinister action liable to frighten rather than to charm. The cat had cornered the mouse and it was time that Hakeswill had his way. Even if Amy had Sharpie's dirty finger marks, she still was desirable. Amy on the other hand was extremely worried about the seedy look Hakeswill had on his face which twitched every few seconds making it look even more demented.

"Well, we meet again your ladyship. Not so tough without Sharpie around, are you" snarled Hakeswill.

He strode forward hands outstretched, intending to wrap Amy in his arms and drag her to the ground for some fun. 'The kind of fun that a snot nosed upper class whore would not enjoy' thought Hakeswill. Amy was unable to move, if she moved from the tile then the roof trap would be activated. There was no Doctor or Sharpe to save her, for the first time in her life Amy felt helpless. 'Snap out of it girl' thought Amy furiously. There is always something you can do. So she binded her time until Hakeswill was in range, until Hakeswill's fingertips with their fingernails cogged with dirty brushed along her dress. Amy lashed out with her knee which connected violently with Hakeswill's family jewels. Hakeswill fell to the ground and started to roll around on the ground, writhing in pain.

"You poxed whore" Hakeswill accused, both hands on his groin!

Amy just smiled

"Oh Sergeant, you really should know better than to try to take advantage of a Scottish girl. We can be awfully mean." commented Amy.

Amy didn't intend to spend another minute with this horrible man, even if it meant stepping off the tile. With a hop, skip and a jump, Amy made it from the tile in question to the door, a second before the stone boulder rolled back to blocked the doorway. The roof again started to lower with Hakeswill still on the ground, at the very centre of the death trap. Ignoring the pain in his groin, Hakeswill sprinted to the stone boulder and tried with all his strength to move it, but to no effect. In desperation Hakeswill pleaded with Amy.

"Save me! You can't leave me like this!"

"NO! You should have thought about that before you decided to try and to take me. I bet this isn't the first time you've taken advantage of a woman" snarled Amy.

Hakeswill clawed vigorously at the stone, trying to get out.

"You weren't the first and you wouldn't be the last, whore. My mother protects me, blissed me with eternal life. I can never die, not Obadiah Hakeswill. It says so in the scriptures" screamed Hakeswill.

The man was mad; Amy could see that now more than ever. Even if he was a murderer and rapist, could she really condemn him to death? Before Amy could think of a way to rescue Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill something came over. She fainted to the dirty ground as a dark spell took control of her mind.

XXXX

The hammering of boots alerted Sharpe and the Doctor a second before the Vizier burst through the stone corridor behind them, a squad of Palace guards thundered in behind him. Unlike Sharpe, the Doctor didn't seem surprised by the arrival. In fact he seemed to be re-energised by them. The Doctor strolled right up to the Vizier, staring up at the huge man.

"Impressive décor Vizier although a nice Van Gogh would have been better. Wait minute forget Van Gogh, hasn't been born yet. It's a shame that your giant pillar device is founded on the blood and hardship of all the people of Kayāmata. You have enslaved them and for what? So your Master has better signal, so he can conquer the human race" bereted the Doctor.

The Vizier stared down at the Doctor, like he was so small. Without word or warning the Vizier raised a hand and slapped the Doctor across the face. It wasn't the dinner plate sized hand that knocked him out; it was the kinetic force from the blow smashing the Doctor into a wall that did it. The last thing the said before darkness over took him was, 'that is so not cool'.

Sharpe didn't stop to think, he reacted instinctively. Pulling out his knife, Sharpe rushed at the Vizier. Covering the few meters in between him and the Vizier in less than ten seconds, Sharpe plunged the knife into his enemy's torso. To Sharpe's surprise there was a metallic twang as the knife snapped in two as soon as it came into contact with the Viziers chest. Sharpe stared open mouthed at the metal stump which had been a knife. The Vizier smiled a rather alien look on his usual stony face.

"That little toy could never hurt me" the Vizier smirked. \

Sharpe was about to strike out at the Vizier with his fist but the big man was already ahead of him. His large boulder sized head slammed down onto Sharpe's skull and for the second time tonight, Sergeant Richard Sharpe fell into Blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sharpe's Legend Chapter 13**

**BlueNeutrino: Thank you! **

**Guest: I hope this is soon enough for you!**

**Chapter 13 Rats in a trap**

Sharpe woke, dizzy and groggy. A faint voice was calling his name, drawing him back to reality. That voice suddenly snapped into focus as Sharpe awoke. Sharpe had been lying on a hard dusty floor in a black prison cell. The only light was filtering through gape's in a heavy metal prison door, from a flaming torch attached to the wall opposite the cell. Crouched down beside him, repeatedly calling his name was the Doctor. Despite a bruise on his right cheek and bloody split lip and the loss of his tweed jacket in this frosty cell, the Doctor gave Sharpe a quick grin. Sharpe sat up and groaned in pain, his skull felt like it was on fire. Sharpe was supposed that his face would be more bruised and bloody than the Doctor's.

"Ahhh, Doctor... What happened? We're not dead" demanded Sharpe!

"Yes, I spotted that too, looks like the Black Raja wants us alive for some reason. Probably to gloat, I find evil dictators with world domination plans often love gloat. It's kind of there thing" replied the Doctor.

"No doubt the Raja wishes to ransom us off but he's gone too far. No man, royalty or otherwise has the power to hold hostage a diplomat while making treaty" proclaimed a faint voice with a Scottish accent.

The voice came through a crack in a wall, from the next prison cell.

"Colonel McCandless, is that you sir" called Sharpe?

"Yes Sharpe it's me although God deliver me from this pit" replied McCandless.

"Not as bad as the Tippu's dungeon though" remarked Sharpe.

"I have my doubts that the outer domain of the devil himself could be worse than the Tippu's dungeons" agreed McCandless.

The Doctor helped Sharpe to his feet and dusted flecks of dirt and dust from the Sergeants red coat.

"Ok we've alive, it's a start. I can work with alive and stuck in a dark dank dungeon. McCandless how did you end up in the Black Raja's lest comfortable accommodations" queried the Doctor?

McCandless gave a sickly cough; the drafty prison cell was getting to his chest so it seized up.

"The Raja's men came for us in the middle of the night. They drag us out of bed and threw us all in the dungeon, apart from the soldiers. I could hear some of them putting up a fight, sounds like a few escaped. All I've had for company for the past few hours is Sir Saxon's screams of the indignation. The guards dragged you in an hour ago" explained McCandless.

"So they dragged you lot into dungeon before they captured us. Probably got the hint that we were casing the joint when they discovered are beds were empty, this was planned, they needed Saxon and his associates. So what does the Black Raja on the cusp of controlling the entire planet need with Saxon? There's also the question of what the Raja intends use to power his mind controlling monstrosity. Not to mention the most important question of all, where is Amelia Pond? To make matters worse, the Raja's Jackboots had the bright idea of emptying my pockets and taking my jacket. My Sonic Screwdriver, my Psychic Paper, even all my doodads and doohickies. They didn't even leave me with so much as a length of copper wire or a paper clip so I could pick the lock. What I'd do for a paper clip, my kingdom for a paperclip" shouted the Doctor in sheer frustration?

The Time Lord spun the spot and Sharpe could see the worry for Amy. Sharpe too was worried about Amy and was tempted to join the Doctor in pacing there small cell.

"The Raja perhaps took pity on the young lady and placed her in better quarters under lock and key" said McCandless, hopefully.

Sharpe shook his head disparagingly.

"His royal highness isn't a man who takes pity, even of women. Not when he has sentenced thousands of innocent women and children to slavery and death" explained Sharpe.

McCandless's eager questions were interrupted by the arrival of the guards. They opened the door to the Doctor's and Sharpe's cell and dragged them out at sword point. There heavy curved sabres dissuaded Sharpe from making an escape attempt. Waiting outside the cell was none other than the grinning devil himself and he had yellow teeth. He wore a gold braided officer's uniform but it was clear the man had the manners of a brute.

"HAKESWILL, you traitorous bastard" cried Sharpe!

Sharpe made a lunge at his most hated enemy but two of the brown coated guards caught him and held him back.

The Doctor just stared, a grim look on his face.

"That's sir to you Sharpie. Can't you see I'm an officer now, Lieutenant of the Black Raja's Royal Guard? So show some respect" demanded Hakeswill, with a sneer!

Sharpe struggled to get at the newly promoted Hakeswill but the guards held him back.

"Your no officer, you're not even a gentlemen. Just the Raja's own bastard!" snarled Sharpe.

Hakeswill back handed Sharpe violently. With such force that Sharpe's lip started bleeding.

The Doctor just stood and stared, offering no threat of violence.

"What did the Raja offer you Hakeswill" questioned the Doctor?

Hakeswill smirked at the Doctor, like a little boy who had just caught a fly and was thinking about removing its wings.

"My life! Your damn whore almost killed me in that bloody death trap of a room. But the Black Raja saved me and better yet, he's offered me gold, power and beautiful bibbis. Everything a soldier could ever want" boasted Hakeswill.

Both Sharpe and the Doctor reacted to this. Sharpe strained at his captors, while the Doctor's eyes burned with a cold fire.

"What happened to Amy, Hakeswill. What happened to Amelia Pond" demanded the Doctor!

Hakeswill chuckled.

"You'll see" stated Hakeswill, gleefully.

Hakeswill turned to the guards.

"Take them the throne room and get the stocks" ordered Hakeswill.


End file.
